1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover, and more particularly to a cover (or lid) for a fruit and vegetable juice extractor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional fruit and vegetable juice extractor (50) in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 9 comprises a motor base (51), a rotary disk (514) rotatably mounted on the motor base (51), a motor (not shown) mounted in the motor base (51) for rotating the rotary disk (514), a block (510) secured on the rotary disk (514) to rotate therewith, a threaded rod (511) secured on the block (510) to rotate therewith, a housing (52) secured on the motor base (51) for receiving the rotary disk (514) therein, a juice spout (522) mounted on the periphery of the housing (52), a juice collector cup (58) attached to the motor base (51) and located under the juice spout (522), a cap (53) received in the housing (52) and secured on the rotary disk (514) to rotate therewith, a strainer hood (54) rotatably mounted in the housing (52) and including a bottom wall (540) secured to the block (510) to rotate therewith, and a tapered wall formed with a plurality of meshes (542), a cutter disk (55) rotatably mounted in the housing (52) and including a shaft (551) secured to the threaded rod (511) to rotate therewith, and a plurality of cutter blades (552) arranged in a radiating manner, a dregs receiving container (57) attached to a platform (515) of the motor base (51) and connecting to the strainer hood (54), and a cover (56) mounted to the top of the housing (52) and including a feed tube (560) having a first end portion extending outward from the cover (56), and a second end portion extending inward from the cover (56) and located adjacent to the cutter blades (552) of the cutter disk (55). The central shaft (551) is screwed on the threaded rod (511), thereby securing the cutter disk (55) to the threaded rod (511). In such a manner, the cutter disk (55), the strainer hood (54) and the cap (53) are simultaneously rotated when the rotary disk (514) is rotated.
In operation, the fruits and vegetables pushed into the feed tube (560) are cut into pieces by means of the cutter blades (552) of the rotating cutter disk (55), thereby extracting juices from the fruits and vegetables, which are then poured into the juice collector cup (58) through the juice spout (522). The residual dregs being left after the extracting process are then carried into the dregs receiving container (57) through the tapered wall of the strainer hood (54) by means of the centrifugal force exerted by the cutter blades (552) of the cutter disk (55) rotating at a high speed.
In such a manner, however, the residual dregs of the fruits and vegetables move in a large space defined between the wall of the cover (56) and the cutter disk (55) such that the residual dregs are easily thrown into the dregs receiving container (57), thereby shortening the contact time of the residual dregs with the cutter blades (552) of the cutter disk (55) such that the juice extracting and straining effect of fruit and vegetable juice extractor (50) to the fruits and vegetables is not efficient.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional fruit and vegetable juice extractor.